


How Did We Live Without Him?

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B - John wakes up to find Greg in his bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We Live Without Him?

John blinked his eyes a few times, unsure what had woken him.

The room was the hazy yellow-grey of early morning and it took him a second to spot Greg stealthily emptying the laundry basket beside the door. Greg was shirtless and barefoot - his usual attire when doing things around the flat in warmer weather.

John smiled as he spotted the scratch marks down Greg's back (courtesy of Sherlock) and the splayed finger-shaped bruises on his hips (courtesy of John), just visible in the half light. They'd both been feeling quite possessive the night before.

John kept his breathing even and didn't move as Greg picked up the bundle of clothes and sneaked out of the room; he didn't want to make Greg feel guilty for waking him. He pictured Greg's progress by the faint noises he could make out from downstairs; the soft thump of clothes dropping on the kitchen floor beside the washing machine, the rush of a tap filling a kettle, the clinking of a teaspoon in a mug.

He stretched and snuggled a little further under the covers, anticipating the arrival of a perfectly made cup of tea in a few minutes time.

Much as he hated to admit it, Mycroft had been right; once you'd had a house slave for a week, you never looked back...


End file.
